To Be Or Not To be
by Pastel Shades
Summary: RJ Atkinson hasn't wrestled in 5 years. She gets a call from her BFF AJ Lee to come to Payback for a visit. RJ is offered a contract and becomes the newest Diva. She catches the eye of one Jon Good A.K.A. Dean Ambrose. Can he win her over or will she fall for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is taking place at WWE's Payback in June 2013 and going from there. It is going to be a Dean Ambrose/Jonathan Good/OC story. I plan to use a mix of in-ring names and real names. It's my first WWE story and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Ambrose Vince McMahon does and he won't share with me. I do however own RJ.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Regina Jayden "RJ" Atkinson pulled into the parking lot of the Allstate Arena where the PPV Payback was being held that night. She sighed as she ran a hand through her burgundy curls. She couldn't believe she let her best friend talk her into coming to the show. April Mendez known to the WWE universe as AJ Lee was her best friend and in the running to becoming the WWE Divas champ. RJ turned off her car and grabbed the WWE pass that April had mailed to her and got out of the car. She slammed the door as she heard her name screamed across the parking lot, "RJ!"

RJ turned and was tackled to the ground by her best friend April. Pushing April off her RJ laughed as she stood up and dusted off her jeans and t-shirt. She held out a hand to April, who was still on the ground laughing, to help her up. "Little warning next time you tackle me woman! Concrete ain't soft ya know." RJ said as she hugged April.

April shrugged as she pulled RJ towards the Arena. "You're tougher than you look. I knew you could handle the fall. I have a surprise for you as well."

RJ laughed as she followed April into the hustle and bustle of the WWE. RJ took in all the sights and sounds as she tried to keep up with April's running commentary on who was who and what was happening. They finally reached the Diva's locker room with April bounding into the room first leaving RJ to trail in behind her.

"Everyone this is my best friend RJ. RJ this is everyone." April said as she introduced RJ to the Divas in the locker room. Most of them either waved or walked over and shook her hand. RJ smiled and pushed her hair behind one ear as she sat down on a bench in the locker room.

"So how do you guys know each other?" asked Brie Garcia also known as Brie Bella one half of the Bella Twins.

"We actually met in wrestling school in New Jersey. I had left Ohio when I was 18 and made my way to New York and then down to New Jersey, where I saw a sign for the school and thought what the hell. Why not? So I signed up and met April there and the rest is history." RJ said as she looked at Brie with a smile. Nikki laughed as she sat down next to RJ and threw a smile at AJ.

"So have you met any of the guys yet?" Nikki asked. RJ shook her head as she was pulled off the bench and out into the hallway by Nikki with Brie not far behind them. Nikki stalked the hallways until she found the locker room she was looking for. She knocked on the door and then not waiting for an answer she opened the door calling out as she did so, "Everyone better be decent, new girl coming through."

Masculine laughter floated out if the door as Nikki pulled RJ into the room. Nikki let go of RJ's hand as she walked over to John Cena and gave him a hug and kiss before turning back to RJ who had not moved. "RJ this is John my boyfriend if you couldn't tell, over in the corner is Bryan, Brie's boyfriend, and next to him is Randy Orton. Guys this is RJ, I think she's a new Diva?" Nikki said as raised an eyebrow towards RJ.

"No. I'm not a new Diva. I'm just here…" RJ started to say as she was interrupted, by AJ, who had walked into the locker room with a bag in her hand. "Yes you are. I talked to Vince, he watched your old tapes and he thinks you're perfect. He wants you here. Surprise."

"AJ are you fucking crazy? What makes you think I want to get back into the squared circle? I haven't wrestled in 5 years. I've got years of ring rust. I can't do it. I'm not in shape anymore. I don't have the same muscle tone like I did when I was 25. Why in the hell didn't you talk to me first?" RJ ranted as she paced the locker room. She had just made her third turn when she ran into a solid chest. She stumbled back and looked up into the face of Vince McMahon himself.

"So this is the girl you've been telling me about AJ. She doesn't look happy right now." Vince said with a smile as he took in the petite girl before him. RJ was glaring at AJ, who just shrugged and threw a cheeky grin back at her. RJ took one step towards AJ when Vince gently grabbed her arm and started to walk away with her in tow.

"Let's go get that contract signed and then you can go back to your friends." He said as he opened the door to his office where his daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul were waiting. Vince let go of RJ after he guided her into a chair. He took a seat and pushed the contract across the table to her along with a pen. RJ took her time and read the contract carefully, thanking god at that moment that her brother was a lawyer and taught her to never sign anything without looking it over first. She quickly signed her full name on the contract before she could talk herself out of it and pushed it back across the table towards Vince. RJ pushed her hand through her hair once again as she sighed.

"So, Regina. You're going to be a new Diva on RAW starting tomorrow night. Tonight however we do want to introduce you to the WWE universe. After seeing your old tapes and speaking with AJ, I want to pull you into the storyline between CM Punk and Paul Heyman." Vince said as he looked at RJ as he put the newly signed contract into a briefcase.

"First off, thanks for the opportunity to join RAW, but as it's been 5 years since I've been inside a ring shouldn't I maybe join NXT for a while first? I mean there has to be other Divas that could be called up to the main roster before me? Second, I'd prefer if you could call me Reggie or RJ, I hate being called Regina makes me feel like I'm 60 years old." RJ said with a laugh, causing the other three people in the room to laugh with her.

"Ok then RJ, the reason we want you to start on Raw is because we saw your old tapes and girl you were good. I think you'll be just fine. We aren't going to make you wrestle till you've had a few sessions with Regal in the practice ring. What you'll be doing is going out tonight and introducing yourself as Paul's daughter and then you'll help CM Punk out in his match by distracting the referee. Nothing major tonight." Stephanie said in a dismissive voice.

RJ nodded as she stood up and left the room. She walked back towards the locker room that she last saw AJ in. She reached the door and knocked. She heard a muffed voice telling her to come in. She slowly opened the door and poked her head around it. Not seeing AJ or the Bella twins RJ started to close the door when a tattooed arm grabbed the door. Looking up she found herself looking into the eyes of Randy Orton.

"I was looking for AJ, Nikki, or Brie? Looks like they aren't here. Sorry to bother you." RJ said.

"They went back to the Divas locker room." Randy said as he slammed the door shut in her face. Narrowing her eyes in anger, RJ shook her head and walked down another hallway. She finally found herself back in front of the Divas locker room and walked into the room. AJ bounded up to her with an expectant look on her face.

"I signed the contact." RJ said as she sat down on a bench. AJ screamed as she grabbed RJ into a hug causing RJ to fall off the bench with AJ on top of her.

"Now why can't we have girls in our locker room doing this?" said a voice from the door. RJ looked up to see three men wearing black pants, black tank tops and black tactical vests standing in the doorway with three identical smirks on their faces. AJ jumped up and pulled RJ to her feet.

"RJ these are The Shield, otherwise known as Dean, Seth, and Roman in ring or Jon, Colby, and Joe out of the ring. Guys this is RJ. She just signed to become a new Diva. The horn dog that spoke was Jon. Ignore him. We all do." April said as she turned away from the three men. RJ laughed as she nodded to the three men.

"Horn dog? Does someone sleep with the nasty ring rats? Please tell me it ain't so." RJ said as she turned to Jon, who smirked at her in reply. Damn, it was a sexy smirk. RJ shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the three of them. She arched her eyebrow and placed her hands on Jon's chest. He looked down to her hands and then back into her eyes as she smiled and pushed him out the door with all her strength. She grinned as he fell back into his teammates as she closed the door on all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2. Any reviews are welcome. I know this chapter probably reads stiff and forced, but hopefully after this the story will flow better. As always let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

RJ made her way down the hallway to another locker room where she was meeting Paul Heyman, CM Punk, and Brock Lesnar. Reaching the locker room she knocked on the door and called out as she opened the door, "Safe to come in?"

"Yeah come on in." called out a deep voice. RJ walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked at the three men in the room with a bit of trepidation in her eyes. Paul Heyman walked over to the younger woman and held out his hand, "Hi. You must be RJ, my new daughter. I'm Paul. The big blond is Brock and the guy in the hoodie is Phil, or CM Punk."

"Hello Paul, Brock, and Phil. Nice you meet you all. Yeah I'm RJ. So how are we going to play this?" RJ asked as she shook Paul's hand and let herself be led to a couch where she sat down next to Brock as Paul let go of her hand. She turned sideways on the couch and looked between the three men expectantly. Phil laughed lightly as he took in RJ's appearance. She was small, barely 5' and thin, too thin if you'd have asked him, she looked like she was going to blow away with the first stiff breeze. Hopefully she was tougher than she looked. She was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, a black CM Punk t-shirt that had been artfully ripped in strategic places, and a pair of six inch red stiletto heels on. She looked nervous, but not scared of Brock. Most people were scared of Brock, but she just gave him a once over and turned back towards Paul.

"We were thinking that you could come down to ringside halfway through the match and distract the ref. No music this time around but after tonight you'll come out to my music _Cult of Personality_. Paul and I will have a promo before the match to introduce who you are, but you won't be there for that. You'll be seen at ringside." Phil said as he looked RJ over again. RJ nodded as she stood up and started to leave the room, she turned back to look at Phil saying as she did so, "Thanks for not biting my head off. I know this can't be what you wanted right now, but thank you for putting up with me. I'll try to stay out your way until it's time to be in front of the cameras." RJ walked out of the room leaving all three men speechless. Everyone knew Phil disliked storylines with the Divas, but he was told it would be good for business and he would get another championship push if he went along with this.

RJ was walking back to the Divas locker room when she was stopped by someone standing in front of her. She looked up into the grey eyes of Joe Anoa'i. "Hey. What's happening?" RJ asked as she took a step back. She could see why he was known as the muscle of The Shield. He was intimidating as all hell, even Brock didn't bother her as much as Joe did, and that was saying something. Joe didn't say anything as he continued to stare at RJ.

Shrugging RJ pushed past Joe and headed back down the hall and into the Divas locker room. She closed the door as she shook her head. Brie looked up and smiled at RJ, "What's wrong? Phil bite your head off?"

Laughing RJ shook her head as she sat down next to the brunette, "No he was on his best behavior. I had a run-in with Joe Anoa'i. He doesn't talk much does he?"

Brie shook her head, "No he doesn't. Let me guess he stood there and stared at you?"

"You got it. Hell he's got the intimidating look down pat. Brock Lesnar has nothing on him. Maybe it's because I'm used to guys like Brock, nothing but meatheads, but usually decent guys under all the bravado and hype."

"Joe did the same thing to all the girls when he first started here. It's part of the character of Roman Reigns. He's harmless. He'll stop sooner or later. It's Jon you gotta watch out for. He's always after the newest Diva. He hit on both me and Nikki to no avail. He tried to kiss AJ, but she just punched him in the face and walked away. Also, AJ left this bag here for you." Brie said as she stood up and left the room. RJ laughed as she pictured AJ punching Jon.

RJ turned on the TV in the locker room to watch AJ in her match against Kaitlyn. RJ sat back as AJ's intro music rang out and she watched her bounce down to the ring with Big E. Langston by her side. She slid into the ring to face Kaitlyn, who was already in the ring waiting for her. The started with Kaitlyn getting the upper hand for most of the match, AJ getting a couple good spots even getting her into the Black Widow submission hold, but Kaitlyn powered out of it, but finally AJ got Kaitlyn locked into Black Widow again and Kaitlyn was forced to tap out. RJ cheered her best friend from the locker room before looking into the bag that AJ had left for her. RJ pulled out a skirt that was so short that it could only be described as a belt and a black tank top that AJ had doctored up to read, Never Settle for Second Place, in green glitter on the front.

RJ refused to put the skirt on but she changed out of her CM Punk t-shirt and into the tank top. It fit her like a second skin. She shook her hair out as AJ came running into the room with the Divas Championship belt around her waist. RJ hugged her best friend tightly. "Congrats. You deserved this push. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be getting ready to go out to the ring tonight?" AJ asked as she took in RJ's appearance.

"I am ready. I'm not wearing that skirt. It's nothing more than a glorified belt. At least I put the tank top on. I'm not going to be getting into the ring tonight just going down to distract the ref." RJ said.

"Hence the skirt. You think you'll distract the ref in jeans and a tank top?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"5 minutes to Punk's match RJ." called out a runner. RJ walked out the door, turning back to grin at AJ, "I don't need a skirt to distract a man."

RJ headed for the gorilla position as she ran into Jon Good. "Hey, RJ right?"

"Yeah, but I can't talk right now. I've got to go. Need to get ready to go to ringside and you need a shower." RJ said as she pushed past him and took her position in front of the monitor to watch for her cue. The match was underway and progressing slowly, neither man getting the upper hand. RJ watched them continue to go back and forth until Jericho tried to lock in his submission move The Walls of Jericho. RJ ran out from the back and down the ramp while Paul distracted Jericho from the apron he also seemed to distract Punk as well. RJ climbed up the steps and got the ref to look at her as she smiled at him and blew him a kiss. She jumped off the apron and stood next to Paul as the match continued back and forth until Punk nailed two GTS on Jericho for the win.

Punk fell to his knees in the ring as RJ and Paul climbed into the ring with him. Paul started talking to Punk, which seemed to upset him. RJ pulled Punk to his feet as he started at Paul who stood off to the side while Punk posed on the turnbuckles for a few minutes to the crowd's delight. They finally left the ring and headed up to the ramp and to the back. RJ nodded to both men as she continued to walk down the hallway and back into the Divas locker room.

"Hey! RJ! Wait up." called out a deep male voice from behind her. RJ turned around and saw Bryan headed towards her. She stepped back out of the locker room and smiled at the Superstar.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"A bunch of us were going to go out tonight to a club and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" Bryan asked. RJ smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That would be great. Haven't been out in ages. Let me change really quickly and I'll meet you all outside." She walked back into the locker room and took off her tank top and pulled back on her t-shirt. She walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and applied a nude lipstick. She grabbed her bag and purse and walked back out of the locker room and walked right into the chest of Jon Good.

"Oh good god. I swear I'm tired of running into you people." RJ said as she pushed Jon away from her. He just smirked and grabbed her bag from her hand and walked away.

"Hey! Get back here! Where are you going with my stuff?" RJ called as she ran to try and keep up with the taller man. Jon just continued to walk down the hallway and out the doors. RJ took off her heels and ran after him. She caught up to him as he was throwing her bag into the back of a SUV. She slipped her heels back on a she glared at Jon.

"Hey. Wrong car buddy. My car is over there." RJ said as she pointed to her 2005 Pontiac Vibe. She leaned into the SUV and grabbed her bag and turning around as she headed over to her car where AJ was waiting on her.

"What's going on with you and Jon?" AJ asked as soon as RJ was in ear shot. RJ shrugged as she unlocked the car and opened the driver's side door and threw her bag and purse into the backseat as she slid behind the wheel. AJ quickly got into the car as she threw her bag in the back with RJ's.

"I have no idea what is up with Jon. He stopped me in the hall before my spot with Punk and then I ran into him outside the locker room where he grabbed my bag and left me in the dust. He hasn't said much to me, but who knows? I think he's a stalker." RJ said as she pulled out of the parking lot and merged into traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't plan on rehashing every moment of RAW or Smackdown or the PPV's. I will generally just quickly summarize things that happen. Hopefully this chapter isn't horrible. Read and Review please. Next chapter will have Punk's match with Del Rio.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

RJ slowly woke up to her cell phone playing "Highway to Hell" on full blast. She tried to reach her phone, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She quickly took stock of the fact that she was still completely dressed in her jeans and t-shirt from yesterday, so she didn't do the dirty deed last night. RJ looked down to see a tattooed arm holding on to her. She turned her head to see Joe Anoa'i sleeping peacefully. She looked to the other bed and nearly laughed out loud as she saw Jon and Colby passed out on the other bed. She tried to slip out from Joe's grip, but he just tightened his grip and pulled her back to his chest.

"Shit." RJ whispered as she took in her position. Her phone went off again rousing Colby from his sleep. He grabbed her phone and glared at it as he tried to figure out how to unlock it to answer it. He nearly threw the phone at the wall when it finally stopped ringing. RJ started giggling as Colby tossed her phone back onto the bedside table. He glared as her until he noticed her position. He grinned at RJ, who promptly flipped him off and glared at him.

"How about a little bit of help here? I don't wanna wake him up but I want to get out of this bed." RJ said to Colby, who shrugged and closed his eyes again. RJ groaned as she carefully turned so she was facing Joe and stared at him. She hoped that by staring at him he'd wake up and at least roll over if not get up for good.

"Damn that's not working." RJ whispered as she closed her eyes and tried to come up with a plan to get Joe to let her go. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. RJ opened her eyes and leaned closer to Joe's face as she licked his cheek. He in turn opened his eyes sleepily, as she grinned at him.

"Did you just lick me?" he mumbled as he tried to wake up.

"Yeah. You wouldn't let me go. Staring at you didn't work, so I thought licking you might work. I see it did, now let me go damn it. I have to pee." RJ said as Joe finally released her from his grip. RJ jumped out of the bed as she grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom. She checked her phone and saw that J had called her a couple times and left her a couple voicemails. RJ quickly finished up in the bathroom and went back out into the hotel room. RJ texted AJ that she was ok and that she'd see her at the arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan.

"Morning boys. Someone want to tell me why I woke up in bed with Samoa Joe this morning?" RJ asked as she sat down on the bed and looked at all three men. Jon laughed as he stretched, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Not much. I know I went out with Brie, Bryan, and AJ along with a bunch of other Divas and Superstars. I'm pretty sure I drank more than I should, but I don't feel horribly hung-over so I didn't get shit-faced. I know I didn't have sex last night either. Thanks for not taking advantage of me guys. Other than that I have no idea what happened." RJ said.

"Well, that's basically what happened, other than you gave Phil a lap-dance and made-out with Cody Runnels much to his fiancée's displeasure. She pulled you away from him and after you kissed her and told her you were sorry, she drug him off with his proverbial balls firmly in her hands." Colby said with a grin on his face. RJ groaned and turned bright red.

"Oh my god. Please tell I didn't get on a table and start stripping? I've been known to do that after drinking tequila. Did I drink tequila last night? I'm pretty sure I stuck with whisky, but who knows." asked RJ as she started to remember what happened last night.

"Yeah Phil had a smile on his face after your lap dance. Pretty sure you only drank whisky. All your clothes stayed on. No dancing on the tables. You did sing to Phil that whisky makes you frisky." Jon said as he stood up and headed for the shower.

"Still doesn't explain why I am in your hotel room and was in bed with Joe this morning." RJ said as she looked between Colby and Joe.

"You were too trashed to drive so Phil drove your car back here last night and we brought you back in our car. AJ was a bit busy last night with her new boyfriend and you didn't have a place to sleep so we brought back to our room where you passed out on the bed before we could call any of the other Divas. We played rock paper scissors to see who was going to share the bed with you. Joe won much to Jon's dismay." Colby said.

"Oh ok then, well it's getting late and we have a about a 3 hour drive to Grand Rapids for Raw today, I'll see you boys tonight." RJ said as she left the hotel room and texted AJ to see where her keys were. Getting a text back from AJ, RJ stopped at the front desk and picked up her keys and headed outside and to her car.

3 and a half hours later RJ finally reached Grand Rapids. She pulled into the arena and got out of her car. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and walked into the arena. She walked into the locker room and was jumped on by AJ immediately. "What happened to you last night?"

"Why in the hell did you let me make a fool of myself last night?" RJ asked as she grabbed her bag and headed for the showers. Ten minutes later RJ was dressed in a pair of AJ's shorts and her tank top from last night she also borrowed a pair of AJ's shoes to wear as well. Thankfully she was the same size as AJ so her clothes fit. Of course they showed just a bit more skin than she wanted to show, but until she can get some ring gear they would have to do.

"Thanks for the clothes AJ. I guess it's shopping time tomorrow. I need clothes. You coming with me girl? Brie, Nikki you guys in? A little retail therapy?" RJ asked as the three women agreed to go with her.

"RJ your needed for a Promo with Phil and Paul. Go to the gorilla position." call out a runner as he walked by the Divas locker room. RJ stood up and headed for the gorilla position where she met up with Phil, Paul, and Alberto. RJ couldn't look Phil in the eye after finding out what she did last night. He just grinned as Alberto headed out to the ring.

RJ started pacing in front of Paul and Phil, who just started laughing at RJ. She glared at him, "It's not funny damn it! I can't believe I did that. Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not that big a deal. Now get over it and let's get this promo done." Phil said as his music hit and the three of them walked out to the ring, where Phil went into one of his usual rants about how he was the best in the world and how he wants a title match tonight again Alberto. Paul broke in and started making claims; while RJ tried to help Phil shut him up. Paul ignores them both and continues to talk smack until Phil finally shuts him up and continues taunting Alberto until Vickie and Brad walked out to the ramp to the crowds boos. Vickie lets Phil have his way with a match against Alberto as the main event. They leave as Phil helped RJ out of the ring and with Paul they headed for the back.

"When is our next promo?" RJ asked as she turned to look at Paul and Phil.

"In a few minutes. We need to head for the locker rooms." Phil said as he led the way to their next promo spot. RJ crossed her arms as the cameras found the three of them, while Phil and Paul delivered their promo. Thankfully RJ wasn't required to do much other than stand around and wait. It was kinda boring. RJ looked up and nearly laughed as she saw Colby and Joe standing off to the side, out of the cameras way, pulling funny faces at Phil's back. RJ laughed out loud as Phil quickly turned around and flipped Colby and Joe off as they walked away laughing.

"Well we have time before your match tonight. I'm heading back to the girls locker room. See ya when it's time for your match." RJ said as she turned and walked away from Phil. Reaching the Divas locker room, RJ walk in and flopped down on a bench.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As for the Samoa Joe reference in the last chapter, I know there is a wrestler known as Samoa Joe. RJ calling Joe Anoa'i that is just in reference to his Samoan heritage. It's not meant in any disrespect. Just thought I'd clear that up if anyone had any question on that. Cheers and please review. I know several people are reading the story. Reviews make me write faster because it feeds my muses.**

**Also I'm bringing in a new OC for the next few chapters, Jamie Martin. He's 28 with black hair and green eyes and stands 6 foot tall. He's going to be AJ's boyfriend in outside the ring.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Time for Phil's match RJ." called AJ as she poked her head into the locker room. RJ gave her a thumb's up and she stood up and adjusted her shorts and tank-top. She headed for the gorilla position and walked over to Phil who was bouncing in place to stay warmed up for his match. Alberto's music started and he sauntered to the ring to wait for Phil to come out.

"RJ I'm not sure you should go out with me. I don't trust Paul. He's up to something." Phil said as his music started. He walked out with RJ by his side, "I'm not scared of him. Let's do this."

Phil sunk to his knees as RJ stood behind him and smiled at the crowd. He yelled out, "It's clobbering time!" as he stood up and stalked to the ring and climbed in. RJ stayed on the outside of the ring as the match got under way. Phil took the early advantage and dominated Alberto to start. The match continued with Alberto swinging the match in his favor, until Phil got back his momentum as he tried to finish Alberto with his GTS, but he didn't get the full force of it. Alberto rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp, when Dolph Ziggler came out from the back attacked Alberto. Phil won the match by count-out as Ziggler chased Alberto into the back.

RJ climbed into the ring as Brock Lesnar's music started and he walked down to the ring. Phil looked over at RJ who was standing next to him. She looked up at Phil who shrugged. He didn't know why Brock was out here. "Hey why don't you get out of the ring?" he said to RJ, who nodded as she turned to climb out of the ring when Brock got into the ring and grabbed her by the waist. He deposited her back into the ring as he turned to Phil. RJ tried to sneak out of the ring while Brock's attention was on Phil. But he stopped her by grabbing her hair and pulling her back into the center of the ring. He still hadn't said anything even though he had a mic in his hand.

Brock let go of RJ's hair as he grabbed Phil and planted him with an F-5. RJ looked up at Brock who smiled down at her with a cold smile and she knew then that Brock was going off script. She also knew that she was about to be in a world of pain as he grabbed her and got her into position to execute an F-5 on her.

RJ closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact as she felt herself flying through the air, but she didn't hit the mat like she thought she would, instead she found herself in the arms of Jon Good, once she opened her eyes, on the outside of the ring. RJ looked back into the ring to see Brock down with Joe standing over him. Colby slid into the ring as Jon set RJ down and slid into the ring as well. RJ ran over to Phil who was leaning on the barrier.

"What happened?" RJ asked as she ran her hands over Phil's neck and shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. Last I remember was Brock planting me with an F-5. Next thing I know I'm looking at Seth and Brock's down with Roman over top of him." Phil said as the crowd was cheering as the commentator's went nuts speculating on why Brock did what he did.

"Are you ok?" RJ asked as they turned to watch Jon and Colby lift Brock up onto Joe's shoulders for their patented triple power bomb.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Let's get into the back. I need to talk to Paul." Phil as he wrapped an arm around RJ, who was starting to shake as the adrenaline in her body started to fade and the realization of what happened, sunk in. They made it half-way up the ramp when Paul Heyman came out and grabbed a hold of RJ's other arm. Phil glared at him as they finally made it into the back, where AJ and Brie and Nikki were waiting.

"Did you tell Brock to attack RJ? I knew he was attacking me, but why go after RJ?" Phil demanded from Paul, as AJ took RJ from Phil and started to lead her back towards the Divas locker room with Brie and Nikki following behind them.

"What happened April?" asked RJ.

"Brock had you on his shoulders ready to deliver an F-5 when all of a sudden Jon, Joe, and Colby ran down the ramp and Joe climbed into the ring and speared Brock, causing you to go flying over the top rope and luckily Jon was in the right spot and caught you. We knew Brock planned on taking out Phil, but not you." Brie said.

"Yeah. Brock went off script. I've heard rumors of him doing it before, but I never thought he'd try and hurt a Diva. I take it that The Shield wasn't supposed to come back out tonight?" RJ asked as they reached the locker room and walked inside.

"No. They just ran out without their music and everything. It was completely unscripted." Nikki said as she dropped down onto a bench as AJ helped RJ down on the bench next to the taller diva.

"It was kinda sexy, the way they went out there to protect you. I've never seen them look that pissed off ever." AJ said as the locker room door slammed open and Jon, Joe and Colby walked in. RJ looked up at the guys and smiled at them, "Thank you guys for coming out and saving me. I should have listened to Phil and stayed in the back. He told me that he didn't trust Paul tonight." RJ said as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"You're welcome. Are you ok though? I wasn't sure we'd make it to the ring in time before he completed the F-5." Jon said as he sat down next to RJ. RJ smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Shaken up, but ok. It's been years since I've been in a fireman's carry and planted to the mat. I was bracing myself for the impact. I knew it was going to hurt, but hopefully I'd have walked away without any major injuries. I can't wait to get a few training sessions in with Regal after tomorrow's taping of Smackdown."

"And our shopping trip. You need clothes remember." Brie piped up as her boyfriend Bryan came to collect her to head back to the hotel. Nikki stood up and left with them saying she was going to go find John and head back to the hotel as well. RJ stood up and looked at AJ, who shrugged, "Jamie is staying again tonight. Do you want to share a room or get a separate room?"

"She can stay in one of our rooms. We have four beds and only three bodies. She can pick who she's going to room with. We all promise to be on our best behavior." Colby spoke up as he turned to Joe and Jon who both nodded.

RJ thought about it for a couple minutes before smiling at Colby saying as she did, "Why get another room when there is a free bed in their room. I don't want to get in between you and Jamie either. You guys hardly ever see each other and we have a shopping trip tomorrow before Smackdown."

AJ smiled and nodded as she hugged RJ and left the locker room leaving RJ with the three men. Jon stood up and helped RJ to her feet as Joe grabbed her bag and Colby led the way to the car.

* * *

**AN 2: I just wanted to take the time to thank all the people who have reviewed and followed this story. Reviews make me write faster. Thanks again everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks once again to all new reviews and followers. It warms my heart to see you guys like my little story. I will say I'm not really sure about this chapter. I'm not completely happy with it, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Please review or PM me what you guys think. The next chapter will be RJ in the ring with Regal and who knows who'll stop by to "help" her train.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"RJ I've been meaning to ask you something." Colby said as they sat around Jon and RJ's hotel room playing a game of poker. RJ had decided to spend the night in Jon's room, so Joe and Colby were rooming next door. RJ looked at him and smiled, "Ask away. I've nothing to hide."

"You said it's been 5 years since you've wrestled, right?" Colby asked.

"Yeah. You want to know why don't you?" RJ said as she sighed. All three men nodded. RJ put down her cards and got up from the table and headed over to the bed, where she grabbed a pillow to hug as she climbed onto the bed. The guys also got up and Jon sat next to her while Colby and Joe sat on the other bed. RJ sighed again as she looked down at the pillow as she started to speak.

"AJ knows some of why I quit wrestling, but she doesn't know it all. I won't bore you with all the details, but in 2008 my fiancée was killed in the line of duty. He was a highway state patrolman in New Jersey. I was wrestling a match and was informed after the show was over. I spiraled into a deep dark depression and quit wrestling. I shut myself away from the world and everyone who cared about me. I quit my life for two years. I lost weight. I didn't care what I looked like. I had given up. My friends tried to get me to come out, but after me turning them down all the time they finally just left me alone. AJ was the only one who kept coming around and forcing herself on me as much as she could. It took me two years, but I finally started to realize that I need to move on with my life and not grieve for him forever. The last three years I've been getting myself back in shape, but I still don't have the muscle tone I did when I was wrestling. Of course I am 30 years old and not 25 anymore." RJ said as she hugged the pillow to her tighter.

Jon looked over at his stable mates and they stood up as Jon pulled RJ into a tight hug. RJ hugged him back. She laughed as Jon handed her over to Colby who also enveloped her in a tight hug before he handed her off to Joe, who did the same before he set her back down on the bed next to Jon.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm glad you're better now. When do you get start training with Regal?" Colby asked as he settled back on the other bed next to Joe.

"After the Smackdown taping. We have a couple days off and I'll be getting into the ring with him then. I can't wait. It'll be good to shake the rust off and see if I still have what it takes. I'm so grateful to Vince for giving me the opportunity to live me dream again. After Brody's death, I never thought I'd be in the squared circle again." RJ said as she wiped away the tears that had started to fall when the three men hugged her.

"Well then after you've worked with Regal, we will get you in the ring with us and we can be your sparing partners. We might even teach your ancient ass something." Jon said with a smirk. RJ gasped and punched his shoulder.

"I am not ancient. I'm only two years older than you." she said as she glared at him. Jon laughed as he stood up.

"I'm still only 27. I don't turn 28 until December 7th." Jon said as he walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So?" RJ asked as she stretched out on the bed.

"So nothing. Just saying. Now it's time to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Jon said as he pushed Colby and Joe out the door and turned off the lights. RJ closed her eyes and was asleep shortly after that. Jon climbed into his bed and turned on his side to watch RJ for a few minutes.

He wasn't sure why he was watching her, but he was. She was pretty, but not normally the type of girl he'd go for. The other Diva's had it right. He liked the slutty ring rats as they were easy and a dime a dozen. RJ was different though. She wasn't someone that you had a purely physical relationship with. She deserved the wining and dining and romance. All the things he wasn't sure he could do. She'd be better off with Colby or Joe, but the thought of her with either of them made his stomach clench uncomfortably and with that thought he fell asleep.

The next morning arrived much too quickly for RJ, who groaned as Jon's alarm went off and she heard him smack the alarm clock until he finally turned it off. She opened her eyes only to clamp them shut as Jon climbed out of bed and stripped out of his boxers as he walked into the bathroom. RJ giggled as she heard the shower start and she opened her eyes again as she reached for her phone and texted AJ about their shopping plans.

RJ sat up and pushed the covers off her legs and turned on the TV as she waited for AJ to text her back and for Jon to get out of the shower. She found a rerun of _I Love Lucy_ and sat back to watch. Twenty minutes later Jon walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as RJ looked over at him.

Standing up she walked over to Jon and looked up into his eyes as she grabbed the towel from around his waist and walked towards the bathroom. She twisted the towel and snapped it at him hitting her mark as she closed the door after grinning at him. RJ quickly stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower as the bathroom door opened and Jon walked back in.

"What in the hell was that?" he asked as he stared at the shower curtain.

"What was what?" RJ asked as she grinned to herself. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but it was too easy. She knew she was going to have to pay for doing that, but she really didn't care. It had only been three days since she'd met the members of The Shield, Jon in particular, but she was finding herself attracted to him but she'd be damned if she'd let him know that.

"You know what. You can't do shit like that and then walk away." Jon said as he leaned on the counter and waited for RJ to finish her shower. RJ laughed as she washed her hair and conditioned it as well. She knew he was waiting for her to get out of the shower. Turning off the water RJ poked her head around the curtain to see Jon staring at her intently with a towel in his hands.

He had put on a pair of jeans that were stepping low in his hips and no shirt. RJ looked pointedly at the towel in his hands, "Towel please and get out of the bathroom."

"Come get the towel and it's my hotel room. I can be in the bathroom if I want." Jon said with a smirk on his face. RJ rolled her eyes as there was a knock on the door. Jon got up and went to answer the door, taking the towel with him. RJ groaned as she heard his teammates talking as they walked into the room.

"Damn it, bring me back the towel! I need to dry off. It was a joke. I swear I won't do it again." RJ pleaded as she stood looking around the shower curtain. Colby looked at Jon, who shrugged handing over the towel in his hands. Colby threw the towel into the bathroom and closed the door, so RJ could get out of the shower. Quickly getting out of the shower, RJ wrapped the towel tightly around her body as she wrung her long hair out and used a hand towel to dry it as much as she could.

The bathroom door opened again as RJ was using some of Jon's hair gel to get her hair to keep its curl and not frizz up. She looked over to see one of the Bella twins; she thought it was Nikki, standing the door holding a change of clothes for her.

"Here. AJ said you might need something to wear today. Hopefully they aren't too big on you. You're smaller than me." Nikki said as she put the clothes on the counter and left the room. RJ quickly pulled on the clothes that Nikki left. The pants were about a size too big, but with a belt they would do. Thankfully Nikki had brought her cargo capri pants that could be rolled up to make them shorter. The top fit better as it was just a red tank top. It was still baggy, but RJ didn't mind that.

RJ walked out of the bathroom and over to her purse. She slipped on her heels as that's all she had to wear, grabbed her phone and looked at Nikki saying, "Ready to go?"

Nikki nodded as the two girls walked out the door and down the hallway, stopping to pick up AJ and Brie as they did. The four girls had decided to go shopping in Grand Rapids and the after lunch head towards Toledo, as it was only a three hour drive. It was going to be a good day, RJ could tell as they all piled into her car.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok I know I said this would be the chapter where RJ was in the ring with Regal, but that didn't happen, my muses wanted this chapter first. Now I swear to you all, the next chapter will be RJ in the ring and her getting closer to Dean. I want to have a slow build to them getting together. Yeah there will be some major flirting, but they aren't getting together for a while. Sorry everyone. **

**AN2: Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who follows and/or favorite this story. It makes me happy. I did want to let everyone know that I am starting a new job Monday and I'm not sure what my schedule will be like after that so I'll update as much as I can, but it might be awhile in between updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

The four women finally reached Toledo around 4 pm after spending all morning shopping and just relaxing. RJ pulled into the arena's parking lot and got out of the car grabbing a small bag full of new clothes that she was wearing tonight as she did. The three other women also got out and grabbed their shopping bags as well. They headed into the arena and went their separate ways. RJ headed for Phil's locker room as she had gotten a text from him asking to meet before the taping.

RJ knocked on the door of the locker room and heard a muffled voice saying it was ok to come in. She opened the door and walked into a hug from Phil, "Hey. You ok from yesterday?" he asked as he led her to the couch in the room. RJ smiled as she sat down and pulled her legs up under her as she got comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm good. Did Paul give you any answers as to why Brock did what he did?" she asked looking at Phil.

"He claims that Brock wasn't to touch you, but just go after me. Brock went off script. Not a surprise there. Now we are going to have a storyline with Brock, you ok with that?"

"I'm good with it. I'm getting into the ring with Regal tomorrow, so that will help me shake off the ring rust. I really can't wait to get back into the swing of things. I've missed it."

"That's good. We don't really have anything to do tonight. No promos or being on camera. It's a slow night for us. You're more than welcome to hang in here and watch the show or you can go hang with the Divas. It's up to you." Phil said as he stretched his legs out in front of him as he sat down next to RJ.

"Well I think I'll hang here as long as you're cool with it. I've heard you prefer your space and quiet time." RJ said looking at Phil.

"It's ok. I don't mind you being here. I wouldn't have offered to let you stay otherwise." Phil said as he turned to look at the TV where Smackdown was just starting. RJ looked at Phil's profile for a few minutes trying to understand the man in front of her before turning to watch Smackdown as well.

Several hours later found both Phil and RJ asleep on the couch, Phil with his head thrown back and his legs stretched in front of him, while RJ was propped up in the corner of the couch with her feet in Phil's lap and his hands resting on her ankles. Nikki smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and quickly took a picture of them. She sent the picture to AJ and Brie along with posting it to her instagram account.

"Wake up sleepy heads. It's time to head for the airport." Nikki called out startling RJ and Phil out of their sleep. RJ pulled her feet out of Phil lap as she yawned and stood up. She waved to the straight edge superstar and walked out of the room with Nikki. Phil ran his hand over his facial hair and pulled out his phone texting his best friend Colt about getting together when he made it back into Chicago.

RJ walked out to her car and unlocked the door when she noticed the car was filled to the brim with water balloons. How in the hell was she going to get into her car without breaking the balloons? Who would fill her car with water balloons? Both these thoughts ran through RJ's head as she heard a noise across the parking lot and turned to see what made the noise. She narrowed her eyes as looked to see Jon smirking at her mouthing "payback" from across the parking lot. RJ took off running after Jon as he started laughing and ran away from her half-heartedly. RJ made a grab for the back of Jon's shirt as she caught up to him, but Colby grabbed her around the waist before she could get ahold of Jon though, causing RJ to glare up at the taller man.

"Colby, let me go. I know you helped him do this. Don't think you'll get away with it, but he is going to be the first one to get a beating." RJ said as she tried to elbow Colby, but he moved off to the side to avoid it. RJ sighed in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jon and Joe who were laughing at her.

"How in the hell did you get into my car?" she asked.

"AJ. She stole your keys when you were asleep. She didn't know what we were going to do. I told her I left my ipod in your glove box." Jon said as he shrugged. RJ glared at him and kicked her left foot out and tried to connect with his shin, but Colby pulled her away from him.

"So how in the hell am I supposed to get into my car without getting the seat soaked when I open the door?" RJ asked as Colby finally let her go. The three men shrugged as they got into their rental car and drove off. RJ shook her head as she walked back over to her car and tried to figure out how she was going to get into her car.

She was still staring at her car in frustration when Phil walked over to her. "What happened?" he asked with a grin on his face as he took in her car.

"Jon, Colby, and Joe. I teased Jon this morning and this was his retaliation on me. Clever when you think about it, but not what I thought he'd do."

"Ok. Need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to somehow get into my car without getting the seats or me soaking wet."

"Well I don't think that is possible, but we could probably only get the back wet if we go through the back door." Phil said as he looked the car over again.

"True. I didn't think of that. Thanks." RJ said as she unlocked the hatchback and slowly opened the window standing to the side. Several balloons fell out and broke on the ground. RJ and Phil quickly cleared the car out only getting the back of the car a little bit wet.

"Thanks Phil. See you Monday. I'm not scheduled to be at any of the house shows." RJ said as she got into her car and drove to the airport. She pulled out her phone as she parked in the long-term parking lot. She dialed her brother's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Reggie." Brody Atkinson said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Brody. I have a huge favor to ask."

"Shoot sis."

"I need you to come to Toledo and pick up my car from the airport. I'm on my way to Orlando, Florida."

"Why are you going to Florida?" Brody asked.

"Well, you know I went to Chicago to see April three days ago, but she had a surprise for me. She talked to Vince McMahon and he offered me a contract to become the newest WWE Diva. I'm going to Florida to train with William Regal." RJ said as she got out of her car and pulled out her new suitcase and wheeled it into the airport.

"That's great sis. Yeah I'll come get your car. I'll have Eliza drive it back to my house and you can get it next time you're in town. Let me know when that is so we can get together for dinner." Brody said.

"Thanks bro. I owe you one. Anyway I need to get going. My flight is soon and I need to check in. I'll call ya when I'm in Florida and have a training session under my belt. It'll be great to get back in the ring. I can't wait. I've missed it more than I thought I would. After George died I never thought I'd want to be in the ring again, but after Sunday I realized I need to be in that ring for me. I love it. I love the crowds and the energy they give off." RJ said as she handed over her WWE Id and was ushered into a waiting area.

"I know sis. I'm glad you're going back to it. Anyway call me soon. I love you sis. Glad you're getting back to normal." Brody said as he hung up his phone not waiting for RJ to reply. RJ turned her phone off as her flight was called to board. She boarded her flight and found her seat. Sitting down RJ pulled out a book and started to read.

RJ felt someone sit down next to her. She turned to be faced with Colby's dark brown eyes. RJ groaned as she closed her book and saw Jon and Joe sitting in front of them. "I should have known you three would be on this flight."

"That's right sweetheart. We are going to Orlando as well. You didn't think we'd pass up the opportunity to see you wrestle with Regal now did you?" Jon asked as he shot her a grin.

"I want to see your finisher. AJ said it was sick. What do you call it?" Joe asked.

"The Widow Maker. It's not much, but it's effective. All it is; is a hurricanrana with my opponent standing on the top rope as I run up the ropes and jump on their neck into the hurricanrana. It was called the Widow Maker after I hit it on a guy and it threw him outside the ring and onto the concrete. Scott Steiner used a version of the move. He called it the Frankensteiner. I copied it from him with my own flair. I also use the Black Widow submission hold like AJ." RJ said as they all started telling stories about their early years in the business to pass the time.


	7. Author's Note

Hello my fellow fan-fiction writers and readers. This is Pastel Shades and I want to let everyone that I have not dropped off the face of the earth, but I got a new job in late September and have been crazy busy since then, but I have not forgotten all my wonderful readers and reviewers.

I am going to be taking down each of my stories and re-writing them to make them better. I just wanted everyone to have the chance to bookmark my profile so they know when I start to repost the updated stories.

The first story I am going to be updating and reposting more to will be my wrestling story: _To Be Or Not To Be._ This is at the moment supposed to be a Dean Ambrose story, but as I've been writing it I find myself picturing another Superstar with my OC. As I re-write this story we will see where it goes.

The next story I will start to update is my Boondock Saints story: _Saints Alive._ I have decided to change my main OC for this story. I no longer want to use the same OC for both this story and my Walking Dead story. After the re-write Annabelle Mason will be only in my Walking Dead story.

The last story I will be updating is my Walking Dead story: _Kindred Spirits._ This is the story that I feel needs the most work and will be hopefully better than ever. I am going use less of the actual episodes in my chapters and more of my own imagination while still trying to follow the basic timeline and storylines.

Well that's about it, I hope that after I start updating these stories I don't lose any readers, but that I gain even more. I will start taking down my stories next Friday which will be November 8th. I hope to have the first chapter up by Monday November 11th, but my mother is having surgery that day and I might not be able to get the chapter up, but if not the 11th, I will get it up on Tuesday the 12th.

Thanks for reading,

Pastel Shades


End file.
